


Inspiration Day: Hurt-Comfort

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Gen, Post Episode: s03e03-e04 Exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration Day - hurt/comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration Day: Hurt-Comfort

Kara and Karl were drinking together, something they didn’t do often anymore. Not since he’d married Sharon. _No, it’s Athena now_. Not since New Caprica. Not since Kara’d come back from the dead. But tonight, they were drinking. Helo was drunk enough to talk about how much he missed Hera, even though he’d only gotten to see her a couple of times.

She wasn’t thinking straight, or really at all, when she blurted out, “I had a daughter once.” She had her gaze fixed on her glass, so she didn’t see the startled look Helo threw at her.

If he’d said anything besides, “Hmmm,” she probably would have clammed up, but he knew that the best way to keep her talking was to pretend not to be listening.

“I didn’t like her at first. Didn’t want to admit she was mine.”

“Yeah?”

“She looked just like me.”

She’d started to sniffle, so he tipped her over in his direction and let her settle against his shoulder. They were good at this sometimes - taking and giving comfort while keeping up the facade of being drunk. It enabled Kara to ignore everything they’d said the night before in the bright light of the next morning. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

“I thought for a few days it might be okay. Then I went and frakked her up, just like I do everything.”

“Hmm.”

“Would you kill somebody for Hera?”

“Yep.”

“I need another drink. Why is the table so far away?”

“One of the great mysteries of the universe, Starbuck.”

“I killed somebody for her.”

“Good.”

“Think she’ll ever forgive me?”

“Yep.”

“You sure?”

“Yep.”

“Okay.” She snuggled in, tightening her arm around his waist. “You’re warm. Can I sleep here tonight?”

He’d have answered her, but she was already asleep.


End file.
